Porcupine
by The-Cursed-Daughter
Summary: "Once upon a time, there was a porcupine."


_This was written for Albino-Yaoi on DeviantArt. It was inspired by his drawing 'Porcupine'._

_THIS IS SO LONG. WHY DID IT TURN OUT SO FUCKING LONG? Oh well, there's smut, and smut is good. Although it was super hard to write because my smut powers (I have those) seem to be malfunctioning today._

_Also, I can't fucking believe I wrote closet sex. Honestly, what's wrong with me?_

_**Warning/Disclaimer: Swearing, sex. YGO franchise belongs to whoever owns it, but the plot is mine. Also, Malik=hikari, Marik=yami.**_

* * *

><p>It was the knock on the door that threw Ryou off. Bakura sure as hell didn't knock. Neither did Malik. And the Friendship Cult seemed to leave Ryou alone, so who else could it be?<p>

As it turned out, it was Marik. Without a shirt, but that didn't bother Ryou nearly as much as the shiny new trinket around Marik's neck that clearly didn't belong to him. "Why are you wearing Bakura's Ring?"

Marik leveled him with his stare. "Small minds condemn anything they fail to understand."

Ryou frowned. "I'm not condemning you. I just know he'll be cross when he realizes it's gone, and I'm not going to deal with that train-wreck." The Egyptian just looked at him, and the boy realized how awkward it was to be standing in the doorway. "Want to come in? I can make tea."

The tomb-keeper—or was he some kind of demon? Or a yami? Ryou had never thought to ask before—seemed unsure of what to do, so Ryou left the door open as he strolled back into the kitchen, flicking on the electronic teapot as he opened the cabinet with his other hand. Footsteps echoed on the hardwood floor as Marik followed, shutting the front door behind him. "You aren't very scared of me."

Ryou shrugged. "Considering I was unconscious for about ninety percent of Battle City, I don't have very much to go on." He jerked his shoulder towards the rack of kitchen knives. "Bakura just sharpened those, if you want to make a first impression."

The man behind him was silent as he fetched cups and two teabags. Finally, "I thought you would make tea the British way."

"Oh?" Ryou's voice was neutral. "What way is that?"

Another long pause. "With a teapot."

This made the albino laugh, though he wasn't exactly sure why. "Really? Can I interest you in some crumpets, too?"

Marik arched an eyebrow. "You're funny."

"And you aren't exactly living up to your reputation of being the bane of Malik's existence." Bakura had moved the sugar again; Ryou found it in the microwave. "So, to what do I owe this visit?"

"I'm not sure. I might be here to kill you."

"Oh. Alright then." The water was done boiling, and Ryou steeped the tea and brought the cups and the sugar bowl over. "So how have you been? Bakura doesn't talk about you very much, and Yugi and his friends," Ryou grimaced, "Well, they don't exactly have nice things to say about you."

Marik ignored his question entirely. "You're more like Bakura than I thought."

Ryou shrugged. "I'd like to think so. Sanity's abandoned him like a bat out of hell, but he does get things done."

He watched as Marik pulled a flask from his pants pocket, adding a dose of something green to his tea. "Want some?"

"Bakura told me never to drink anything you offer."

The Egyptian chuckled. "Sage words. Not that he's one to follow his own—"

Anything more the yami was going to say was interrupted by the pounding of combat boots up dinky apartment complex stairs—from the way Marik rose when Ryou did, he figured it was a noise they both knew well. A tanned hand grabbed Ryou's wrist. "What's the cleanest room in the house?"

"Um, my closet, I suppose, but why—" The hand pulled, and he was yanked across the apartment and into his room. It occurred to him to ask how Marik knew where his room was, but by then he was crammed into the dark closet with Marik and the yami was throwing his weight against the door to slam it closed. "What the hell are you _doing_?"

Marik shrugged as he sat down on the floor of the closet. "Bakura hates clean. He'll never look in here."

"Are you kidding me?" Ryou voice began to rise. "Why don't you give it back to him?" His knees buckled as Marik yanked him down, and the hikari scowled. "More importantly, why am _I_ in here too?"

"There are two cups on the table, and you look like a kicked puppy when you lie. He'd have me in an instant." Grudgingly, Ryou admitted he had a point. "Now shut up before he finds us."

They sat, listening to Bakura storm around the apartment, cursing in Ancient Egyptian—whatever he was saying, it made Marik smirk—and threatening everything from eternal damnation to death by hamsters. Once or twice he stomped into Ryou's room, but the tomb-keeper clearly knew Bakura better than Ryou, because his yami always stopped short of the closet door. (Ryou would keep that in mind the next time he needed some privacy.) Finally, the noise faded, and it seemed that Bakura was gone. The hikari climbed to his feet and tried the door. His heart dropped into his stomach. "It's locked."

"That's impossible."

Ryou rattled the doorknob for emphasis. "Clearly it _is_ possible. You must've jammed something when you shoved the door closed." He groaned and sat back down. "Remind me again how we got stuck in here?"

Marik shrugged. "Once upon a time there was a porcupine."

"A porcupine, you say?" Ryou felt tingly—he was beginning to think this is what _homicidal rage_ felt like.

The Egyptian nodded. "Yes. A porcupine. And a fluffy."

"A fluffy what?"

"Nothing. Just a fluffy." Marik's tone was matter-of-fact. "And this fluffy decided he was going to visit the badger—"

"The badger?"

"Malik."

"_Ah._ Naturally." Ryou began to wonder what kind of pointy objects there could possibly be in a closet with which he could stab himself to death. A hanger, maybe?

Marik continued as if he hadn't heard the hikari. "Well, the fluffy decided to visit the badger and they drank all the happy juice that was in the fridge. Then the porcupine came home, and found the badger and the fluffy passed out naked on the balcony. So the porcupine took the Ring from the fluffy and went to visit the slightly-less-fluffy fluffy." He jabbed a finger at Ryou. "That's you."

Ryou buried his head in his hands. "Wonderful," he mumbled. "And tell me, how does this story end?"

The Egyptian paused, mulling this over, before he shrugged again and leaned back against the wall. Ryou sighed. "This wouldn't be so bad if we at least had _light_." He glared at the ceiling. "What do we do now?"

"We could always have sex."

Ryou made a face until he realized Marik was serious. Blood rushed to his face. "I'm sorry, _what_?"

"You," he jabbed a finger at Ryou, "and I," he pointed at himself, "could have sex."

_"Why?"_

Marik crossed his arms. "Why not?" When Ryou did nothing more than gape at him, he drawled, "Are you a virgin or something?"

"I am _not_!" Ryou spluttered. "More importantly, where do you get off, asking someone _that_?" He took a deep breath, struggling to be the sane one in this conversation. He did his best imitation of Bakura's glare and attempted to change the subject. "Why the cloak?"

"What about the cloak?" Marik knew what he was trying, but he seemed to allow it.

"Why do you always have it on, but a shirt is apparently optional?"

He shrugged. "It intimidates lesser mortals."

Not exactly the answer Ryou had been expecting, but it made sense. Suddenly, something occurred to him, and he looked down. His voice was awkward and quiet. "Do you have the same scars as Malik?"

There was a rustling and a clink of something metallic, then Marik asked, "Want to find out?"

"E-Excuse me?"

"See for yourself." In the dark, Ryou completely missed Marik's hand reaching for him, and he was pulled to his knees. Without anything to see, he lost his balance and tumbled forward, one hand hitting the wall behind Marik and his face colliding with the Ring, still around the other man's neck. Marik's chest rumbled as he chuckled. "Well?"

Slowly, Ryou traced a hand down his back, unsure of what to expect—he realized that Marik had unclipped his cloak. The skin was smooth, whole, and he didn't know whether to be disappointed or intrigued. He flinched as a hand tucked under his chin, and next thing he knew, Marik was kissing him.

The kiss was raw and brutal and animalistic—Marik kissed like his personality. Ryou felt his face grow hot, but there was little time to focus of that as Marik pulled him closer, arranging the hikari's legs around his waist. His tongue snaked into to Ryou's mouth, and when they broke for air, he hooked his hands under the boy's arms and spread him out on the floor.

The metal of Marik's bracelets was cold as he took off Ryou's clothes, and he squirmed as a hot hand wrapped around him. He arched his back as Marik started to lick a path down his chest, his hand working slowly. "Ahn—" he was panting raggedly, "—not enough—"

Above him, Marik smirked. "Demanding little cunt, aren't you?"

His hands disappeared completely, and Ryou was left wondering until something cold was poured onto his stomach. "You carry lube around?"

"These are Malik's pants," the other man replied, like that was supposed to explain everything. Fingers rolled through the liquid on his hip, and then there was one pressing into him. It became two, then three, and then Marik curled his fingers and Ryou threw his head back into the floor hard enough to see stars as his mouth opened in a silent scream.

The fingers withdrew, and then Marik was pushing into him. Ryou's back arched so far that only his shoulder blades touched the ground, and his fingernails dug into the skin of Marik's arms. Sparks flew behind his closed eyelids and he screamed, the yami thrusting hard and wrapping a hand around him again. The other hand, he braced next to Ryou's head, and he started to _move_.

It wasn't long before Ryou screamed again, spilling all over Marik's hand. Seconds later, Marik followed, biting his lip hard enough that blood dripped onto Ryou's chest. They were still for a few more moments before Marik pulled out, handing his cloak to the other man so he could clean himself off.

Ryou sat up, suddenly flustered. "Well...that was...nice." His cheeks burned. "Why did you do that?"

Marik shrugged. "You're interesting." He stood, pulling his pants back on, and tried the doorknob. "You were right. I did jam it." With a quick tug, the knob snapped back into place. Ryou clambered to his feet and spent a few minutes getting dressed before Marik opened the door.

They stumbled out of the closet and Ryou nearly screamed when he saw Bakura sprawled out on his bed. His yami smirked at him, then turned to Marik. "Can the fluffy have his Ring back now?"

* * *

><p><em>Reviews would be awesome.<em>

_Kit_


End file.
